Mercenary Fleet
'What are they?' Mercenary Fleets can only be received if a friend sends you one. You can only receive one Mercenary Fleet a day. How they are different than fleets you build: *#You can only deploy one mercenary fleet every 12 hours. *#They last for 12 hours after being deployed (or until destroyed if that occurs first. *#The build out of the fleet is designed automatically: You cannot control what hull, weapons or armor is on the ships in the fleet. *#They are based on what you have researched in your Naval Lab: They will have your latest weapons, armor. *#The fleet will include three ships of your highest researched hull and two of your second highest except that they never include subs, arbiters, and sea wolfs. *#Mercenary fleets DO NOT collect resources. *#They cannot dock. *#They cannot repair. 'How to Obtain them' #Have friends who play Battle Pirates & are active in the game. #Click Free Gifts, select your friends, & send them a request for mercenary fleets. Your friends should then return the favor by sending you one in return. If you don't have any mercenary ships you can request them by clicking on the icon on the left hand side of the screen. #At the top left portion of the screen, you'll see a gun with a bullseye & a number next to it. That number indicates how many mercenary fleets you have access to. Remember you can only use 1 every 12 hours. #Click on the icon on the top left of your screen, & select deploy mercenary fleet. This will open up your map screen & you'll see the merc ship come out of your base. You now have control of it. 'What are mercenaries used for?' #Buffer fleet used to guard the base. #Scout fleet. #Commando fleet to soften other fleets. #Parade fleet to show off or to help in memorials. #Attacking Cargo fleets. #Obtaining free points during raids. #Base prepping. 'How to Affect Your Mercenary Fleet Loadout?' *The mercenary fleet uses the best researched armors per category that you have. ''Ex: If you have Steel IV researched your Mercenary ships will use Steel IV, but if you finish researching Titanium I they will use Titanium I over Steel IV. '' *Weapons for your mercenary ships are a bit tricky. There is no real way to determine what weapons will be on your ship. Some ships in a merc fleet have open weapon slots instead of full weapon slots. *Specials for merc ships with specials slots, again these can't be chosen, but it seems the ones used are the ones that affect the weapons equipped on a ship. *Hulls: This is determined by a couple of factors. *#Your Dock Level. If you have a low dock level you may have lower hulls used instead of your best hulls. *#Hulls researched. Typically the top hulls currently researched are the ones used. *There is a saying where 3 ships are equipped with your best hull eg HH and 2 with the next best eg FF. Dont know how true this is? 'Hulls' Excluded: *Predator Submarines *Stalker Submarine *Seawolf Gallery Category:In-Game Feature